Pinkie and Spike's Padded Playdate
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea requested by SuperNova2015, a stand alone sequel to "Pinkie Padded Pie" and "Spike, the Cute and Glorious".) When Flurry Heart is dropped off at Twilight's castle, Spike is looking forward to spending time with her diapered up. But when Pinkie Pie accidentally discovers his secret, she offers a proposal to expand the playdate to include her and the Cake twins.


It had been a couple of months since that fateful trip to the Crystal Empire where Twilight had caught Spike diapered and being pushed around in a double stroller with Flurry Heart. In the time since she had been all too happy to have her "baby" dragon back, and had secretly set up a nursery for him within her castle. Even though raising him was a task that had fallen more to her parents (she had been only a filly when she'd hatched Spike after all), diapering him and caring for him brought back memories from her fillyhood.

Spike, for his part, had mostly accepted his desires to be little again. It helped that he felt comfortable around Twilight, and content with the knowledge that she would keep his secret safe (even from Starlight who lived in the castle with them). It was still a little bit difficult for him to fully slip into the role, however. He was getting better though, he'd even sometimes suck on his claw.

But the little dragon still tried to retain some of his independence. He never used his diapers for anything, he could usually tuck himself into bed on his own, and only on occasion did he let Twilight sing him a lullaby or rock him to sleep.

But his secret would not remain between him, Twilight, and Flurry and her parents. It was going to be exposed to somepony else one day, and not in a way he might have expected.

Said day began like any other for Twilight and Spike. Twilight rose first and made sure to check on Spike in his nursery (which was kept separate from his bedroom via a well hidden door). The young princess smiled as she lit up her horn and gently lifted Spike out of his bed with her magic. "Good morning, my little Spikey Wikey," She cooed, adopting Rarity's pet nickname for him. "Did Mommy's precious little gem have a good sleep?"

Not used to making baby talk, Spike just nodded slowly while he sucked on a pacifier the same shade of green as his scales, all while letting himself be carried by Twilight's magic. As usual, the first order of business was a diaper check. "Still dry, and clean. Such a good little baby." Twilight cooed, patting Spike's head with exaggerated praise.

Spike continued to remain silent as he was set on the floor of the nursery, he looked at Twilight as he eyed his diaper. He didn't need to say a word for her to understand what he wanted. "Well, I guess my baby dragon can go without his diapees for a while. As long as he promises not to leave puddles on the floor." He was promptly stripped of his diaper as Twilight's horn surrounded the tabs and undid them.

Spike pulled the pacifier out of his mouth a second later. "Can I have pancakes this morning, Mommy?" He asked.

Twilight cooed. "Of course you can, Spike. I'll even put some crushed gems into the batter since you've been such a good baby dragon," Then she smiled. "Maybe later today we can go out shopping for some cute outfits for you? That way I can take you out in public without everypony seeing your diapees."

But Spike blushed and shook his head. "I don't want to look cute, Twilight! I don't want other ponies staring at me! And I'll die of embarrassment if Rarity finds out about this, she'll be sure to use me as a model for baby clothes."

Twilight simply patted Spike's forehead. "Don't worry, Spike, Mommy promises not to take you out in public if you don't want to. The outfits can just be worn around here when it's just you and I. But we can worry about that _after_ breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast came and went without fanfare, Spike was perfectly content to let himself be fed by Twilight since Starlight was out of town (she seemed to have been doing that a lot lately for some reason).

But just after Twilight had washed off the plates and helped Spike down from his chair, there came a knock at the front door. Twilight immediately trotted to said door to answer it, and the sight that greeted her nearly melted her heart right then and there.

There was Flurry Heart, resting comfortably in her stroller while her parents kept a watchful eye and made sure her precious Whammy was close at hoof. But as soon as she saw her favorite auntie, the toddler princess unfurled her tiny wings and flew out of her stroller. The happy babbles she gave once in Twilight's embrace made it clear how happy she was to be with the mare.

"Hey Twily," Shining Armor greeted. "Sorry if this is a bit sudden, again."

Twilight just waved a hoof. "Oh come on, you know I always have time for family."

Cadence smiled. "Good, then you won't mind watching Flurry Heart for a couple of days? We're going to be out of town for an important summit with Yakyakistan, and Flurry Heart would just find it boring," She floated over several packs of diapers and several jars of foal food. "This should be enough for her, just make sure to keep an eye on her."

Twilight simply smiled back. "Oh, don't worry, I think she'll like spending time with her favorite auntie. Besides, she'll get to spend time with Spike."

Shining Armor couldn't help but comment. "Are you sure he's up for it? You remember what happened the last time, right?"

But Twilight's smile only grew bigger. "I did, and it was so adorable. It's helped Spike and I draw closer to one another. And after all, isn't it great for Flurry to spend time with someone she perceives as on her level?"

Spike chimed in. "I'd be more than happy to be her playmate, as long as you two are okay with it."

Cadence flashed a knowing smile. "Of course, Spike. It's very brave of you to take on such a role. And I'm sure Flurry Heart greatly appreciates it." Flurry Heart just babbled and cooed, looking across to Spike.

"You two better get going," Twilight encouraged the royal crystal couple. "This time, I've got my entire schedule cleared so I can spend time giving my niece the attention she deserves. And with Spike the Brave and Glorious playing with her, she'll have so much fun that she'll hardly even notice you two being gone."

"Alright then," Cadence declared and then she and her husband waved at their daughter. "Goodbye, Flurry Heart. Be a good little foal for Auntie Twily. No making a mess of her castle."

Shining added in. "And play nice with Spike, after all he _is_ older than you."

Twilight held Flurry up so the little alicorn could wave goodbye to her parents until they were out of sight. Then she brought Flurry and the supplies inside, and immediately gave a knowing wink to Spike. "You can go ahead and get diapered on your own, right? Or do you still need Mommy's help?"

Spike waved a claw, trying not to blush. "Come on, Twilight. Just because I like to act like a baby dragon sometimes doesn't mean I _am_ a baby dragon. I'm still potty trained and everything."

Twilight just cooed. "Well, alright. Just be sure to let me know when you're ready. In the meantime, I'll be keeping Flurry occupied. After all, this time her Auntie Twily is gonna give her all the care and affection she deserves." As if to emphasize her point she floated Flurry close and blew a raspberry into the foal's tummy, which made Flurry kick her little legs in enjoyment.

Spike, for his part, just quietly slipped away to adjourn to his nursery.

* * *

The "baby" dragon waited until he was certain he was alone before he entered his secret nursery. It looked similar to the one he could vaguely recall being set up for him by Twilight's parents during his hatchling days (even if most of it consisted of holdovers from when Shining and Twilight were babies. Only the crib and a couple of toys had been new, and the crib was mostly because his uncontrollable fire breath made the old crib a fire hazard): The clear, smooth surface of the changing table whose drawers were stocked with diapers and changing supplies, the basket bed that had been repainted to resemble the one he'd slept in until he'd outgrown it, and the many toys that he'd play with if he had time to himself.

Spike carefully reached into the bottom most drawer of the changing table, the diapers were stored there for easy access on his part. He pulled one out and unfolded it, feeling the softness of the padding against his claw. Holding it out, he carefully put his legs through the leg holes, and his tail through the tail hole. Then he pulled it up and fastened the sticky, colored tabs on either side.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Spike greatly admired how cute he looked. How the diaper pushed apart his legs and gave them a slight waddle. Now he just needed to add the powder, and then he could put his pacifier in and the look would be complete.

"Wowee! You actually have an entire nursery all to yourself?!" A familiar, energetic, unexpected voice suddenly called out!

Frantically, Spike spun around and found himself locked face to face with none other than Pinkie Pie! He nearly screamed in shock! "P-P-Pinkie Pie?! What… how…"

Pinkie Pie just booped Spike's nose. "I made a wrong turn and ended up here. I was wondering whose nursery this might be. I never would've guessed it was yours. Does this mean Twilight's your mommy?"

"Pinkie, please, get out of here! You're not supposed to see me like this!" Spike protested as he tried to cover his diaper with his claws, to no avail.

Pinkie simply gave the little dragon a reassuring pat on the forehead. "Oh, don't worry, Spikey-Wikey. I won't tell. I know what it's like to have this secret interest."

Spike blinked. "You… you do?"

The pink party pony nodded her head. "Yours truly is also one! A proud one at that! Only the Cakes know, but they've been happy to bring me in as their newest little one. Even though I'm technically older than the twins," She giggled, and then gasped as a sudden realization struck her! "Hey, you know what this means?! We should totally do a double playdate: You and I, and Flurry Heart and the twins!"

"How did you know Flurry Heart's visiting?" Spike questioned.

Pinkie grinned as she giggled. "Because you just told me, Spike. Though I kind of suspected it when I saw Shining Armor and Cadence leaving the castle earlier today," She then asked him. "So, whaddya say? You interested in my offer? We'd be the big little ones, but we'd get to join in all the fun instead of just being watchers."

The little dragon was slow to respond. "If I do, do you promise you'll keep my secret a secret?"

"I'd do that either way, Spike. But I'll take that as a yes!" Pinkie energetically replied! "I'll just run it by Twilight to make sure she's okay. And don't worry, I won't mention that I know about your secret. It'll just between you and I." She delivered the last line with a knowing wink.

* * *

Twilight was more than happy to agree to Pinkie's proposal. "It'll be nice for Flurry Heart to get out and interact with some other foals," She had responded. "Plus, this time I know somepony will be there to keep her from causing trouble."

And so, the next day, Twilight brought Flurry Heart over to _Sugarcube Corner_ with Spike accompanying her. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were waiting for them, and directed the group up to Pinkie's bedroom.

Much like with Spike, Pinkie Pie's bedroom had been converted into a sized up nursery for her. The biggest difference was that for her everything was colored pink, except for the diapers. But she didn't care about being seen, not even by Twilight. She just bounced over to her friend and tackled her into a big hug! "Oh, I'm so so **SO** glad you could bring Flurry Heart and Spike over, Twilight!"

Spike blinked in surprise. "Twilight, you knew Pinkie was an adult foal?"

Twilight confirmed with a nod. "Remember when I told about Princess Luna guiding me through the dream realm to help understand your feelings? She showed me how lots of ponies have similar feelings, and Pinkie Pie was one of the ones she showed me."

"We agreed to keep it between ourselves though. I'm still trying to think about how to best tell our friends," Pinkie explained. "But for now, I'm happy to have you in the know too. The more ponies that know, the more it helps me feel safe and secure. And that gives me more time to spend with my mommy and daddy."

Mrs. Cake smiled as she entered the nursery. "You've always been like family to me, Pinkie. And this just makes it feel even more official," Then she clapped her hooves. "Now then, why don't we get Spike all prepped and ready for this playdate? Twilight, did you bring his supplies?"

The princess nodded as she floated out a package of diapers from her saddle bag along with jars of foal food, some toys, and a green colored pacifier. "Be a good boy for Mommy, Spike," Twilight cooed. "Listen to Mrs. Cake and play nice with the other foals. No trying to set your diaper on fire or poking at it with your claws."

Spike didn't answer with words for he had already popped the pacifier into his mouth and was sucking happily away on it. It wasn't long before he was diapered.

Pinkie Pie happily bounced over and hugged him once it was done! "Ooh! This is gonna be the bestest diaper playdate ever! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Spike couldn't agree more. He was already looking forward to playing games of tag with the other foals, sharing toys with them, being fed and given bottles to drink, and ultimately falling asleep next to the other foals while sucking on his pacifier. And he suspected that Pinkie was looking forward to such things as well.


End file.
